Mad Beauty
by tmnt love
Summary: Visit Jefferson and Belle as they try to find each other threw many different problems.


Once upon a time... no, that was for happy endings... Long, long ago... no, technology this happened not that long ago, before the magic came, that day actually... I have no idea how to start this, well lets just start from the first time I meet her.

My name is Jefferson, I have a certain gift and I worked for a man who turned straw into gold. Yes, none other then Rumplestiltskin himself. He didn't tell me a lot about why he had to make this deal, I mean he wouldn't save a kingdom like this for just a maid. Her name was Belle. I meet her before this I just didn't remember. see this is why I stink at telling stories. Well I was 18 and she was 16.

**Being an A****

Okay, I was done with my latest job, sleeping with Regina, sure it was a pleasurable job, but also very deadly, if Regina wouldn't kill me her husband would, after all, her husband was the king. I arrived in the dark castle still a little hung over, from that night, so I couldn't tell where I was and walked straight into her, or well she was thrown into me, I was in no other place then the dungeon. And there was a girl she looked tired, and sad. I saw Rumplestiltskin behind her and as he was about to pull me out I made a complete ass of my self. I looked at her, bowed and said, "Hello, my name is Jefferson, and you must be the new maid, how about you run me a bath and maybe join me later." She looked completely shocked Rumplestiltskin quickly grabbed me and pulled me out of the cell closing it and leaving a very attractive girl shocked, confused, angry, sad and tired. "Jefferson, you just came from Regina's, right?" He turns around and falls on the couch, "Yep, how did you know?" "Your drunk off your ass." "Only a little." He passes out. The next day Belle takes off his hat off the hatter. He grabs her hand. "Don't touch the hat." He falls back down. "So you really are drunk." He groans and looks around, "Where am I?" "Well, I'm supposed to clean you up, so Rumplestiltskin put you in this room." "Don't touch my hat again." She began to walk away. He grumbled. "Okay, sorry." He said not loud enough for a mouse to hear, "What was that?" "Sorry," She turns around. "What?" "Sorry, I guess I got a little mad." "Well I forgive you." "Good, now since you forgive me, lets say we make up." She gets up. "kidding." She rolls her eyes. "Good night Jefferson." he smirks.

**Mad Hatter Meets Tea**

Jefferson gets up and goes to the kitchen. Belle pours him some tea. "Sorry about yesterday, still a little hung over." "I noticed." She smirked. He takes a sip. "Wow this is amazing, what is it?" "Tea." "Hum, this is very good." She chuckles a little. "What?" "Nothing just, the mad hatter in wonderland always had something to do with tea." He drops the cup and looks at her, "You have been to wonderland?" She looks at the floor. "No, I read a book. Though I always dreamed of going somewhere new and having a adventure to be a hero, to write my own story..." She paused for a moment. And picks up the rest of the cup. "Sorry, about that I should, excuse me." She starts to walk away. "Never go to wonderland." "What?" She said as she turned around. "That may seem like a happy place, but you never want to go there." She looks at him with a confused expression on her face as she picks up the cup Jefferson dropped. "You chipped it." "Sorry, but what?" "The cup is chipped." "Sorry just the last time I was in wonderland i was almost killed." "well, thanks for the warning." She starts to walk away. "I would like the recipe," she looked at him more confused then before, "for the tea, it's very good." "Okay." She looked threw her pockets and handed him the recipe, and walked away Jefferson watching as she did. "What a strange girl?" Jefferson sipped his tea and walked around the castle.

**Talking to Rumplestiltskin**

"Jefferson, your still here?" Rumplestiltskin appeared, "Ah, yes, can you tell me about that Belle." "Nothing much to tell. other then her father didn't do me a fair turn and I got my revenge." "What was the deal, gold, goods, land?" "A little war.""Oh and the daughter was the exchange. Well done. What are your plans for her?" "She is here to clean," Rumple looks at Jefferson, "And nothing more." "Oh come on there has to be another reason. That girl seeks adventure she has to go out and do something." "Jefferson, don't get confused, I have you for many reasons. None including helping my servant escape to who knows where."He looks around and throws him a bag, "You know your next assignment, it should be easy to find, and you can take as much gold as you want if you bring it." With that Jefferson nodded his head, "Oh and Jefferson, keep Belle busy," Jefferson spun his hat and left.

**The Ladder**

He came back left the bag on the chair and quickly made his way up the stairs to find Belle on a ladder. "What are you doing?" "Ah, Jefferson there you are, the curtains, there stuck." "Yes, so what are you doing?" "it's almost spring we should let in a little light." "Are you sure, that doesn't look entirely safe?" "Says the man who goes portal to portal stealing from royalty." He leans against a wall and can't hide a smirk on his face. she just laughs. she gives one hard tug and it falls she slips off the ladder. Jefferson quickly runs and caught her. "I told you, it wasn't safe." "well, thank you, I'll put them back up." she starts to climb back up. "Leave it, I'm sure he won't even notice."She looks at him. "I knew you weren't such an, well..." "Ass," She looks up at him. "Yeah, I get that a lot." It causes them both to smile.

**I Don't Love You**

It soon became a pattern for Jefferson, he would do what ever Rumple asked, drop it, talk to Belle and pick up the gold on the way out. That was until it was time to see Regina again. He used his hat to get there faster and was already drunk. "Hello Regina." "Jefferson, are you drunk?" "Yes." He said as he clasped on the bed. "why?" "I had to come here." He said as he smiled. "I'm afraid Regina, that if this is going to work, you have to be on top." "Get out." Before he could move he passed out on the floor. "Oh, Jefferson, you really can't hold your drink." She kissed him. "Why do I love you?" "I love you too Belle." Anger raced threw Regina's eyes. And she knew exactly what to do. She looked at the book and whispered to Jefferson. "Tomorrow convince Rumplestiltskin to let Belle go and get some straw, and I will do the rest of my plan then." He spoke in his sleep. "Belle has to get straw tomorrow." "Good Jefferson." She closes the book and sends him back to the castle.

**Did you call me Handsome**

He woke up in the castle looked around confused the last thing he remembered was saying something stupid to Regina. Once the hangover was completely gone, he went to the kitchen he saw Belle and sat down. "Where were you yesterday, I made tea." "I had a very long job." Belle gave him a glance, and handed him a cup of tea. He took a sallow, "I'm sure bedding the queen takes a very long time." He almost chocked once she said it. "What?!" "Oh, please Jefferson you know you talk in your sleep." He stared at her for a second and then she stared laughing. "Sorry, Rumple told me to say that, as if you would sleep with Regina, I mean your handsome and all but she's married." "Did you just call me handsome?" "No um I got to go." He smirked again. "You think I'm handsome," "I..." "Don't worry your cute too." She looks at him angry, and he starts to smirk and starts laughing. "Hey that's not funny." "Yes it is." She starts laughing. "Shut up." she started to walk away. Before Jefferson knew what he was doing he grabbed Belle's arm tugged lightly and kissed her, he didn't know what to expect, being pushed off, or maybe even slapped, but her wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her tighter was not one of them. "Uh, hum." Rumplestiltskin came from the door. He stopped, once he heard rumple come in, he looked at Rumple then back at Belle and fixed himself. "I have to go." Jefferson looks at Rumplestiltskin, "Jefferson really when I said to keep her busy that's not what I meant."

**Good to See Alice**

"I'm just saying she needs to be let go, who knows what type of information she could get from you. Might as well send her to go get some straw and never come back." "And what will I get?" "How about me going to get that thing from wonderland?" He paused a moment. "Fine, bring me it and I will let her go." Jefferson flipped the hat and left. Jefferson appeared in wonderland, and was quickly running from the red Queen's guards. As he made a turn something hit him and he fell on the ground. "Hello Jefferson," Alice said once he woke up. "Alice, great to see you again." He said as he rubbed his head. "As you, What are you doing in Wonderland?" "Finishing an old deal, this time for a good price." "And her I thought last time you where here would be the last." "Really, you did save my life, again." "So what do I get?" He goes to her and whispers in her ear. "Remember are deal?" She smirks, "Really Jefferson, of course I remember." He kisses her neck. "Same old Jefferson." With that he closed the door. Afterwards he tells her of Belle, Regina, Rumplestiltskin being Rumplestiltskin, and more about Belle. "Someone bite you with the love-bug." She smirked. "Really me?" He said almost playfully. "What did you have to find?" "Some dark-fairy dust from the queen." "from the queen! Jefferson you maybe in love but you have a death wish too." "Have you ever been in love Alice, It makes you mad." "Same old Jefferson, you better hurry or she might leave by herself." He slide out of bed grabbed his hat and left. "Goodbye Alice." "Goodbye Jefferson, and don't wait 2 years to come back." He smiled and spun the hat.

**No!**

When he got back she was already gone. "Belle!" "She left, should be out the gates by now." He looked at her as she walked away. He threw the bag at Rumple and ran down the stairs. He kept running until he was right behind her. and hide behind a tree. "Jefferson, aren't you going to say goodbye?" He smirked and come from around the tree. "Belle it seems like you where leaving without saying goodbye." "Sorry about that I just wanted to hurry and get home." She walks up towards him. "I wanted to thank you." "Thank me for what?" "For going to Wonderland, you told me how dangerous it was and you still went so I could go free." "Yeah well any handsome, kind hearted man would do that." "For the last time I didn't call you handsome." He puts his hand to his chin. "But you still find me handsome." She just laughs, and kisses him on the cheek. "Thanks again."

She starts to leave. "Belle I have to tell you something," She turns around. "I lo-" The sound of horse made Jefferson turn around and hide, once he saw the royal carriage.

Regina showed up and pulled over next to Belle. "Regina!" He heard Belle scream in a mixture of sadness, fear, and anger. Before he know what was happening Belle was inside a cell, he wanted to run over and protect her but he couldn't move, he couldn't even scream. "Regina!" He tried and tried but it didn't work. The carriage rolled away. and Jefferson fell, once it was gone. "Belle!"

**Boy or Girl**

He flipped his hat and went straight to see a friend and ask what to do. He knocked on the door. She opened it, "Jefferson what are you doing back so soon?" "Regina took Belle." He said as he practically ran into the house. "Wait, the queen your sleeping with, abducted the women you love." "Yes." "Well I don't exactly have anything to say about that. But I have to tell you something." "What if something horrible happens to her?"

"Jefferson your not listening I have to tell you-" "What if she dies, it's my fault." "Jefferson, I'm pregnant." He pauses a second. "What?" "I'm pregnant," He looks at her confused, "Your the father." There's moment of silence. "Alice I will do anything for my child, but I'm not in love with you." She looks at him with a smile on her face. "I'm not in love with you either." They both smiled. "So what are we going to do?" "Well where not in love, but I don't see how you can't be in your child's life just don't get yourself killed." "See Alice, this is why where friends." He takes off his hat. "Go on, get your Belle." "I'll be back I plan on doing write by him." "Or her." "Right." "I'll be back." He flipped his hat. and dove in, only 3 thoughts in his head. _"I love belle, I'm going to be a father_, and, _I'm getting Belle back."_

**Belle**

He landed back at Regains bedchambers. "Jefferson, judging by that look, your not drunk." She went up to him and starts taking off his scarf. "Not tonight Regina." She stopped, "Why not?" "Because," He needed to think of an excuse to get out of this without telling her he knew Belle was in the castle. "I am going to be a father."She paused and stared at him. "Exactly how many people are you sleeping with?" He casually sat down and went in his bag took out a cup and made some tea. "I don't know why you need that information, after all you still sleep with the king, and she is a friend. But if you must know, Just her, and you." She pauses for a second but her curiosity gets the best of her. He took a swallow of some tea. "What about that Belle?" He gaged on the tea. "Belle, she would never-" He took another sip trying to stop talking, "So you want to?" He gagged again. "Will you stop saying stuff like that when I'm drinking tea." He put the drink down. "Since when do you drink tea?" "Since Belle gave me some." He starts to smile at the memory of Belle. "Jefferson, you really are in love with Rumplestiltskin's dead pet, aren't you?" "Dead?!" He stands up and moves towards Regina. "What did you do?" "Question is what did you do, you wanted her gone." "No, I wanted her free, Regina what did you do?" "Took care of a problem." He throws her to the wall, "What did you do?" She uses her magic and throws him on the wall. "I thought you knew better Jefferson." She looked at him. "Guards!" They come in. "Take him away." "Regina, what did you do to her?! Regina!" They pulled him away, past a tower on the side of the castle. "Regina, what did you do to Belle?!"

**Jefferson **

Belle inside a tower looks down at Jefferson and tries to speak but someone puts there hand in front of her mouth, Jefferson is carted away, and the hand is removed. "Jefferson!" She hears him in the distance, screaming. she turns around and sees the man who covered her mouth. "Rumplestiltskin?" she said as he swiped his hand in the air and she collapsed. He then made himself disappear.

**First Meet**

She laid on the floor dream or what felt like dreaming, but this dream, wasn't a dream or a nightmare but like a memory long since forgotten.

A little girl with red hair walked in the woods looking for something and carrying a small hat in her hands. She then heard a twig break. "Hello, is someone there?" there was a small silence. "Hello, don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." A small boy with crazy brown hair walked up to her. "Me be afraid of you, Really?" "Who are you?" "Who are you?" "I asked first." "Your on my land." "And your in my kingdom." He smirked at the small girl. "Jefferson's the name, and you?" "Belle." "Well Belle, it's nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you Jefferson, what are you doing in the woods." "Looking for my-" He looked in her hands. "My hat!" "Oh, sorry I found it near the river and started looking for who it belonged to." "Well can I get it back?" "Right, Sorry." She gave him the hat and he started to walk away. "Wait, will I get to see you again?" "Belle, if your in love with me just say it." "I'm not in love with you, I just meet you." "We'll meet again, I promise." "How do you know?" "Because, my hat came to you it will find you again." He starts to walk away, again. "Are you mad?" "Yes," with that he kissed her cheek. "Goodbye Belle." She looked at him, "Goodbye Jefferson." "Belle!" She heard her mother call and ran towards it.

**10 years later**

Alice dead after trying to help Jefferson with the hat, so he stopped using it. He made by with selling fungus with his daughter Grace. Not a day went by when he didn't dream of Belle then one day Regina came to him. He was 30, Belle would be 28 at this time, Grace only 12. He helped Regina but she left him in wonderland. stuck for 2 years, until she unleashed the cruse and he woke up here. new memory's of this world mixed with the ones of his old one. Not knowing which to believe. Not even able to leave, the only contact to the outside world a telescope.

**28 years Later**

Then Emma came, the time started to move, almost a year later the cruse was broken. He was able to get out, and look around. He found Grace but never was able to forget Belle.

**A Dream**

Then he got a dream.

"Jefferson." 'I know that voice.' He thought and began to follow it. "Jefferson." "Belle?" He saw her. "Belle!" "Jefferson, I'm alive." "What, Regina... she said-" "Jefferson, When have you ever listen to Regina?" "Where are you?" "Use the hat," He looked at her confused, "Jefferson what where you going to tell me before I was taken away?" "I was going to say I love you." He began to wake up. "Jefferson, I-" he woke up.

Grace walked into her fathers room. "Papa, who's Belle?" "Someone I have to find, I need you to go to the neighbors." Grace's eyes widened. "Papa please last time you didn't come back, please take me with you." "Grace, I have to talk to Regina." "Please Papa." "What if I sent you to Henry's mom's? If anything happens to me they will help." "Alright Papa."

He kisses Graces forehead as she gets out the car to go to Emma's apartment.

He walks threw the living room goes behind a picture and opens a safe. Inside of it the hat. He takes it out and looks at it. 'What did Belle mean, use the hat, what is this a star wars thing, use the hat Jefferson your my only hope.' He examines it and puts it on. He falls backwards and passes out on the couch.

**Memory**

Wheres my hat? Her that girl has my hat. He walks up behind her and steps on a twig. "Hello is someone there." Nice going Jefferson might as well pay the bagpipes. "Hello, don't be afraid i won't hurt you." Really this red haired girl thanks I'm afraid of her. "Me be afraid of you, Really?" "Who are you?" "Who are you?" "I asked first." "Your on my land." "And your in my kingdom." I smirked at the her. I like her "Jefferson's the name, and you?" "Belle." "Well Belle, it's nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you Jefferson, what are you doing in the woods." "Looking for my-" I almost forgot, "My hat!" "Oh, sorry I found it near the river and started looking for who it belonged to." "Well can I get it back?" "Right, Sorry." She gave me the hat and I started to walk away. "Wait, will I get to see you again?" We just meet and she misses me. "Belle, if your in love with me just say it." "I'm not in love with you, I just meet you." "We'll meet again, I promise." "How do you know?" "Because, my hat came to you it will find you again." He starts to walk away, again. "Are you mad?" "Yes," with that I kissed her cheek. "Goodbye Belle." She looked at him, "Goodbye Jefferson."

**Awake**

Our first kiss, was so many years ago. Our last kiss was in the castle. I hope I see her again. How did my hat find her. There's no more magic in it. Its useless and throws it down. Only it flies up and leads out and goes threw the window. "No way." He climbs down the stairs and follows the hat. It goes faster and faster down towards town. Jefferson trips and starts to roll down. He ends up catching up to the hat and sees Belle walking out side of the old library. That lands on her head. She takes it off and looks around. "Belle." She sees him. "Jefferson!" She smiles and his smile widens. He walks towards her and she starts to run toward him. They hug. "I was told you died." Belle says almost crying, "And i you." "I must be foolish, like anyone could kill Jefferson." They pull apart. "It's been a long time." "Too long." "What happened to you?" "I missed you." "I missed you too." They start walking down the street his hand around her neck. "You ever become a hero." "I saved a town from a man that was a fire lion thing, but that was before Regina, you ever get that family you wanted." "I actually did i have a daughter named Grace." "And your wife." "Never married, but her mother died." "Jefferson I'm so sorry, i guess got what we wanted." "Some way shape or form."

"Do you remember how we meet?" "Something to do with your hat." "So you remember." "I forgot and remembered because of a dream." "Well I passed out to remember." "Why did the hat want us together?" "I don't know, the first person it to me to was you, then rumple, finally graces mother." "Maybe it was fate." He stopped walking and looks at her. "What?" He kisses her. "You really are beautiful." She just stares at him. "Aren't you going to call me handsome again?" She giggles, "I never called you handsome." They walk again. "Yes you did." "And you slept with Regina." "I'm not denying that." "I knew you did." "And how." "Because even though she was married you are handsome." "Ha." She swatted his arm. "I would love to meet your daughter."

"Belle meet Grace later that day. Grace quickly adjusted to Belle in her family. Jefferson and Belle got married, after 1 year. Belle had a son named Maurice after her father who always babysits when Jefferson and Belle go on an adventure. Regina apologized and grew closer to her son in the process. Rumple found his son Neal and found out about his grandson Henry 2 minutes later. He has been a wonderful grandfather since. Neal and Emma got back together. All in all it is a happy ending i told you I suck at writing stories." Jefferson's voice ends, and Belles starts. "Jefferson are you almost finished?" "Almost." "And I will always love my Bookworm."

He closes the book he finished and spins his hat. The hat floats and lands in the babies crib. "Grace is your little brother asleep?" "Yes, mom." "Gretel is here to pick you up for the sleep over." She runs out the room and leaves. The baby picks the hat off the side of the crib and gets a smirk, just like his father.


End file.
